


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by 1helluvadarkowl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Cat Grell, Curses, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Grell has no chill, I Don't Even Know, Magic, Not a Serious Fic, One Shot, Sebastian loves cats, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1helluvadarkowl/pseuds/1helluvadarkowl
Summary: There was a certain reason, why people including other supernatural beings, didn't pick fights with angels. It was, because they were tricky bastards with wings, white as fresh snow. They possessed many hidden powers, which not even grim reapers were aware of. For example, they could turn anyone into the shape of animals. That was how Grell Sutcliff got turned into a cat.The red reaper decides to take advantage of her new form and pays a visit to Sebastian.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. I guess I just love cats almost as much as our Bassy does.

There was a certain reason, why people including other supernatural beings, didn't pick fights with angels. It was, because they were tricky bastards with wings, white as fresh snow. They possessed many hidden powers, which not even grim reapers were aware of. For example, they could turn anyone into the shape of animals.

That was how Grell Sutcliff got turned into a cat. She was no ordinary cat, though. She had long red fur and eyes green like emeralds. On top of her outstandingly fluffy coat and nice ears, she was able to talk, like humans were.

After the unlucky situation with the angel, she was frustrated and cheerless. She didn't intend to go back to the dispatch, thinking the other reapers would laugh at her or lecture her for such careless behavior. A lady like Grell wouldn't let that happen!

She was exhausted from the fight, so she decided to take a nap in the nearby park on a sunny bench. This cat form wasn't so bad after all. Resting was easier and more comfortable due to having fluffy fur and not needing a pillow. Some humans walked past her, not paying much attention to the Persian longhair cat. One of the men was dressed in a black tailcoat and tie, reminding Grell of someone precious to her.

Then the realization hit her.

Bassy!

Of course, her dear Sebastian loved cats so much! This was the perfect opportunity to get close to the demon butler. Grell was so pleased with the idea, she almost fell off the bench while rolling back and forth with excitement. At last, she managed to pull herself up by digging her sharp claws into the wood. She proudly hopped into the grass, making her way to the Phantomhive manor.

Walking around as a cat was still strange to her. She was a lot smaller and people almost stepped on her, so she had to be more careful. It took her a while to get to the house, Sebastian was currently serving at, but after seeing the demon sitting on the steps, it was more than worth the effort.

***

It was a normal day at the manor, nothing out of the ordinary happening. The young Earl was as moody as usual, not wanting to take his violin lessons. The servants were clumsy like before. Mey Rin broke another set of fine china, scattering the sharp pieces in the whole kitchen floor. Sebastian was used to the maid's uncoordinated moves. This wasn't the first time she broke a dozen plates.

When lunchtime came, Bard, the chef nearly burned half of the kitchen with a flamethrower, instead of normally roasting the damned chicken. Obviously, Sebastian was the one, who had to clean the mess up and make edible food for the young Lord.

Later, when everything seemed to be relatively fine, he decided it was time to take a break. He walked out of the house, taking a seat on the stairs behind the kitchen. This was his favorite spot in the whole manor, not only because the servants didn't disturb him there, but also because cats frequently visited for scraps of leftover food. The furry felines had a special place in Sebastian's heart. Whenever he saw one, he had to pet it. They were such majestic creatures with so much elegance and beauty, he was drawn to them.

The demon listened to the birds sing, looking around in the garden. He noticed a big ginger cat with outstanding green eyes coming towards him. The cat looked beautiful with its long fur and lean body. It had a red and white striped ribbon around its neck. Sebastian was certain, she was a lady.

As the animal got closer to Sebastian, she started loudly purring, rubbing her head to his knees. He put his hand out for her to sniff, but the cat didn't do so, jumping straight into the butler's lap instead.

The demon let the cat get closer to his face. She licked his nose, happily meowing. The ginger furball seemed to be too brave for a normal cat. Usually, they weren't that straightforward and enthusiastic. They were kind, but only if Sebastian gave them food first. This one was different.

When his break was over, the Persian cat followed the demon butler back into the house. At first, Sebastian didn't want to let her in, but he couldn't resist those eyes. It was almost like the miniature tiger was telling him not to leave her alone.

"You're too adorable! You can come in, but please, stay in my room." Sebastian informed the cat, who listened to his words, like she understood. She softly pawed at the butler's trousers, indicating, that he pick her up. Sebastian did so, taking the feline into his room as fast and quietly as possible.

He was glad, none of the servants, nor the young Lord noticed him on his way. He closed the door, putting the cat on the dark grey carpet. She quickly hopped to the center of Sebastian's bed, wrinkling the neatly made white blanket. The demon didn't mind at all, though. He sat down next to her. A moment later, the cat was in his lap again, loudly purring and looking at him with a calm expression.

For more than an hour, Sebastian pet his new feline friend's head as he listened to her relaxed purring. Then he took out his pocket watch and glanced at it. "Unfortunately, I have to go prepare dinner." He stated on a slightly disappointed tone. He tried to lift the cat from his lap in order to leave, but she clung to him like a koala to its favorite branch. She dug her claws into the butler's tailcoat, not wanting to let him go. Sebastian had to be careful, not wanting to get his uniform ruined. Strangely enough, there wasn't any cat fur on his clothes, although the cat had plenty of it.

"I apologize Princess, but I really ought to hurry." He scratched her chin and neck. Sebastian was sure, he saw the cat flash a smug grin before finally climbing off his lap.

The butler took the chance to leave, carefully closing the door behind him, hoping his new friend would wait for him and wouldn't leave his room.

***

It was too good to be true! Grell just spent more than an hour in the company of her dear Bassy and now she was in his bedroom surrounded by the demon's personal belongings! How lucky she was! Although she knew the truth. Her love was only acting nice to her because of Grell's new form. She wouldn't even get a chance to speak with Sebastian if she was still human. Well, mostly human.

She rolled to the center of the bed, stretching herself out, like an actual cat would do, then found a comfortable position on the soft blanket.

Ah! How good this was! She was lying on the same bed Bassy slept in, or did he need sleep at all? Grell wasn't sure.

After a while she decided to explore the small room. She was surprised to find only a few spare clothes and shoes in the one cabinet the demon had. Where was he keeping his other things? For example a magical amulet or some ancient books, maybe a skeleton, but no. The cabinet was boring.

Later, when Grell paced around the small space more than a dozen times she walked to the door. With a graceful jump, she opened it easily and glanced in two directions. To the left must have been the rooms of other servants and storage places. On the other hand, there was a staircase to the right. That was more interesting, so Grell decided to take that route and see where it led.

She climbed the stairs until she found herself at a more decorated floor, which looked familiar. To her taste the dark blue walls and big windows were too gloomy. Where was the red, the most beautiful color in the world? That Phantomhive brat did have a good taste for that!

Unfortunately, aforementioned brat was right behind Grell, getting closer with every step. It was too late for the cat to get away without being noticed, because the boy already saw her, his eyes shooting daggers at Grell.

"Sebastian! What is the meaning of this... thing breaking into my manor?" He shouted, pointing a finger at the ginger feline.

How rude to greet a lady like that! Grell was getting frustrated from such bad manners, but she kept her mouth shut, trying to hide her anger.

The demon butler appeared the second Ciel called his name. At first, he seemed cautious, even worried about the possible threats his young master might have faced. Then he figured out the situation and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"My deepest apologies, my Lord! I have no idea how this cat got in." Sebastian said, his silky voice filled with pretended oblivion.

"Don't you dare lie to me! You let it in, you bloody demon!" The boy yelled and unexpectedly picked Grell up, grabbing the thick fur on her back like she was some kind of rag doll.

She wouldn't tolerate such impolite handling!

To make things even worse, Phantomhive shook the big cat in his grasp, hurting her by pulling the fur he was holding onto with his small hand.

Enough was enough! But instead of hissing, as a normal cat would do in a situation like this, Grell screamed.

"How dare you grab me you damn brat! I'm a lady! Put me down at once!" She yelled, freeing herself from the boy's grip. Although the cat-turned reaper didn't have to struggle much, because Ciel dropped her with fright the instant she opened her mouth.

The next few seconds passed with Phantomhive shooting questioning glares at his butler, then Sebastian looking just as confused as the teen was. After a minute of this interaction and also occasional glances at the Persian cat, the demon finally focused his brown eyes on Grell. She suddenly felt small and vulnerable at the feet of the two men (well, one just a boy).

Sebastian's gaze didn't leave the cat for long seconds, then his expression started darkening. The adoring look was gone from his eyes and his mouth formed a thin line. Grell knew this face, it was the sign of Bassy losing his patience. What usually followed was the worst.

The cat gulped, trying to curl up in a ball on the carpeted floor. Where was her death scythe when she needed it? She wasn't even sure reaper magic would work in this form at all.

"Grell?" Sebastian finally asked, his fangs showing while he flashed a snarl. His eyes were glowing red with demonic power.

This wasn't so good...

"Hi Sebastian." The big furball on the floor blurted out, trying to cover her face with a paw. She hoped Bassy wouldn't hurt one of his favorite animals, so Grell hesitantly rolled to her feet. Her emerald eyes cautiously scanned the man towering over her.

Of course she wouldn't be that lucky. For some reason, the curse put on her simply passed, reverting the reaper back to human form.

Sebastian's expression changed to even more threatening, if it was possible at this point. He reached out his hand for the woman sitting on the floor and forcefully pulled her up by the arm. Grell didn't smile this time, she was shocked by the disappointed look in the demon's eyes. This incident must have ruined the image he had created about his dearest cats. The reaper felt a bit guilty about that, she had to admit.

Without saying a word, Bassy escorted the redhead out of the mansion and shut the grand door with loud thud. He didn't even say goodbye.

Grell was left alone standing in front of the manor. The situation felt bittersweet to her. On the one hand, she was glad the angel's curse had been broken so easily and she wasn't a cat anymore. Sure, it was effective for getting closer to Sebastian, but that form didn't have any other advantages.

While walking around near the Phantomhive mansion, she figured out how the curse might have worked. It passed the second the demon butler said Grell's name, so perhaps that was the key to break it.

How stupid this white winged bastard was!

The lady also thought about how stupid she was, that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. If only she didn't scream at the brat! She could have played the role of a normal cat for as long as she pleased. And now her darling Bassy was mad at her. How tragic!

She was interrupted by sudden raindrops falling on her head from the dark clouds above her. Typical London weather, yay! At last, she decided it was better to go back to the reaper realm before the storm would arrive. The unlucky woman opened a portal and left the garden.

Grell didn't assume the day could get any crazier than it already was. She was wrong, of course.

On the corridor towards her office she bumped into Ronald, who was carrying a huge box of things, therefore his vision was blocked. The junior's eyes widened in shock after he noticed Grell.

"Ah Senior Sutcliff! What a surprise!" The blond boy exclaimed, nervously trying to pick his stuff up from the floor. Most of them were office supplies and some books. That was a bit suspicious. Other than that, Ronald's reaction reminded the redhead of a man who just saw a ghost.

She had to find out the reason behind the junior's strange behavior. Going past him, she walked into her office. Grell's jaw nearly dropped as she saw the almost empty room. In the center William was standing with her chair under one arm.

"What is going on?" The woman asked, rushing to Will and taking the chair from him with a quick move. "Where is the rest of my stuff?"

Ronald came into the room, this time he put the box next to the door. When he was there too, William answered. "We thought you were dead."

No beating around the bush, but what the hell!

"So I was given your place, Senior Sutcliff." Ron continued. His voice was oddly cheerful despite talking about such a sensitive topic. Was the boy so happy to get his own office, that he didn't even mourn the loss of his most amazing senior? How rude!

"Well, I'm not, so I'd be glad to get my desk and other personal belongings back. Most importantly, my office." Grell demanded, a not so genuine smile on her face.

William nodded. "We shall see to it. In the meantime Sutcliff should continue with paperwork." He instructed her on his usual monotonous tone.

"Oh come on! You thought I was dead, yet those papers were still waiting for me? And by the way, exactly how long have I been out of dispatch? Eight or maximum ten hours?" The red reaper pouted, walking out of the room. The two men were yet again startled by the remainder of the angel's curse on Grell's backside. The poor lady didn't notice the cat tail on herself, despite it being just as ginger and fluffy as it had been in her feline form.


End file.
